The present invention relates to a hydraulic control device for rotating a camshaft of an internal combustion engine.
More particularly, it relates to a hydraulic control device for rotating a camshaft of an internal combustion engine, which has a longitudinally displaceable couple member acted upon by pressure and having a first outer toothing engaging with an inner toothing of a sprocket wheel driven by the internal combustion engine and a second toothing engaging a toothing of the camshaft, wherein the pressure medium delivered by a pump is directed via an electromagnetic valve.
Hydraulic control devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such hydraulic control devices is disclosed in the German reference DE-OS 32 47 916.
In such a known control device in particular the pump and the electromagnetic valve are arranged externally, which is relatively complicated, requires a large amount of space, and is very cumbersome in view of the necessary pressure medium connections.